Paths Intertwined
by Lovingsirius
Summary: Naruto an orphan, Izayoi an abandoned child. What if there destinies crossed? Watch as one person in there lives make a difference that changed the world. Naruto/? Oc/? The anticipations killing me...
1. Chapter 1

Paths intertwined

Naruto an orphan, Izayoi an abandoned child. What if there destinies crossed? Watch as one person in there lives make a difference that changed the world.

I do not own any of Naruto or any of its characters. I do not own the name Izayoi. That would be an Inuyasha name but i am only borrowing its usage for my original character. I adopted this story from loving inu. She had so many ideas I offered and she accepted! I won't change much. Reviews welcome! Now on with the story!

Chapter 1

Fear, that was all she could smell, taste and hear all around her. She had heard that the nine tailed fox had attacked the Village Hidden in The Leaves, but she didn't know that the damage was this extensive. The village almost as a whole was in shambles, she could her peoples cries of pain, anguish and had come to call in a favor of her old sensei , but now though, she didn't know if she could.

Deciding against it Tsunade Senju turned around and walked away from the village.

Five days later

The mist was Annoying. She should've chosen another village. Ugh, how do people live in this shit. But she needed to leave this with someone. She couldn't handle it anymore. She had to knock out her assistant because she was so damn adamant about keeping the damn thing. She didn't even want it. Another mistake to add to her growing pile. The Mizukage let her in just because She was a Sannin , so she could wander without any trouble from him.

Seeing a stranger she asked where she could leave it, he pointed to an Old building down the street. 'Perfect' she thought .

After dropping of the papers and her package she turned and walked away leaving a precious little bundle in the arms of an old woman at the orphanage.

Little did she know she just set the wheels of destiny in motion.

**village hidden in the leaves 5 years after**

A young boy no more than 5 was running through alleyways dogging behind dumpsters trying to evade is per suers. It was October 11 and it was the night of the Kyuubi festival. But it was also his birthday. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. An orphan living on his own from the mere age of four. No one in the village has ever showed him kindness. All treated him like the scum beneath the earth. All except three people. One was an old man running a ramen stand, Takeshi Ichiraku. The other the Sandaime Hokage , Hiruzen Sarutobi. And last but not least the ANBU weasel. Ichiraku fed him when no one else would, the hokage gave him an apartment and money out of his own pocket when the orphanage kicked him out. Unfortunatly this was all Sarutobi could do. If he did more his position as hokage would be question, by his council and old team mates. It was only because of Shimura Danzo, that the council did not overthrow Sarutobi, for playing favorites with the "demon boy."

Naruto for a mere boy of five years, was grossly underweight, spikes sunshine golden hair, that at the moment was mud brown because of the dirt, sapphire blue eyes that were bluer than the sky during the day, and six whisker like marks on his cheeks, three on each side. He had a sunny personality just like his mother, but it was rarely seen. Not surprising with how he was/is treated. He currently was being chased by biased villagers that thought he was the kyuubi reincarnated.

Running was all that was on his mind. It was like this every year. Even when he tried to hide they would drive him out. Every year they would hurt him. He didn't know why, he only knew that it just was. No one was ever there apart from the old man and the ramen chef. He didn't know if he could survive another one. They were drunk this year. Terribly so. He ran past the busy main square, evading his per suers for a brief moment, he dived in a hole behind a dumpster. The villagers ran past it shouting for the demons head. When there voices faded he thought it was safe to come out. He was wrong.

As soon as he poked his head out, his hair was grabbed harshly by a big beefy man, likely a butcher. Screaming in pain naruto grabbed the hand that held his hair trying to make it let go and release him. He kicked and wiggled like a worm trying to get away as fast as he could. He knew what was coming, once he heard the man shout.

" I GOT HIM BOYS!" The butcher shouted. "Nice try beast, were not stupid unlike some people. Hahaha"

As the villagers approached the butcher took his chance, took the boys head and smashed it repeatedly against the brick wall, making naruto cry out in pain and shock. His head throbbing and starting to bleed. The blood from the top of his head making tear like tracks down his face. The villagers closed in ready to hurt, beat and torture.

When they were done, the left the bleeding child alone in the muddy alley,leaving him for dead, or so they had hoped. But every year they awaken to find he is still alive and physically well. Young naruto would be found by ANBU, a little to late to be coincidental, and taken back to his apartment like nothing happened.

Naruto ,however would not cry tears. He would not pity himself. He learned quite sometime ago that they did nothing. They did not help, the did not comfort, they would not make the boo boos better. He would pass out, and by the next morning he would be healed. The only one who arrived before the beatings started was one that bore a weasel mask. He was nice , he gave him food and taught him how to climb trees without hands! But he rarely saw him any more.

The next day he walked with the Sandaime Hokage towards the place naruto was looking forward too. The Shinobi Academy. The Hokage had given him permission to attend and had given a naruto a chance at having his dream fulfilled, to become a ninja, more specificully to be Hokage. To be acknowledged and loved by people to the highest degree. To be a somebody. The council had denied him at first but Danzo had supported him, strangely. When Sarutobi asked why, Danzo replied. " he is the future of this village Hiruzen. Whether the village recognizes it or not, he is not the kunai, he is but the scroll. He has the potential of his father and the greatness of the uzumaki clan inside him. He will not fail us. I will make sure of that."

It was not a year later, that you could see Naruto running from several chunnin trying to get him after he put itching powder in their pants. Is was nothing new, ever since he started the academy naruto was the clown of the class. Not all of it was his fault however. The teachers were biased towards him. Making him wait out in they hall when they gave lessens to the other kids. Giving him detention so he has no time to get his chuunin level given homework done. So he had taken to pranking as an outlet of his anger and left over energy.

Danzo had heard of this thru his subordinates and found this unexceptable. He walked to Hiruzens office, not even stopping for pathetic secretary who was filing her nails, as she waved to stop him. Walking in he saw Hiruzen, like always, doing an obscene amount of paperwork. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk waiting to be noticed. It took about 2.5 seconds.

Noticing there was someone in his office Hiruzen looked up from the stupid request for new toilets and saw his longtime rival and best friend sitting patiently, as always. Heaving a sigh, great-full for a break he grabbed is ever loyal pipe, filled it with vanilla pipe Tobacco and took three loooong drags.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**_" I was down at the seas again  
Lonely sea and sky  
And all I ask is a tall ship  
And stars to steer me by."_**

In a small little orphanage in the Village Hidden in the Mist, there was a girl telling a story to children who had sat in a circle around her. This was a common occurrence . There village was plagued by death, fear, famine, blood and sorrow. This was the only happiness they get, so they came religiously just to hear a new happy story.

The girl telling this story, was no more than 7 years old. She had long pure platinum blonde hair, almost white in color, Dark blue eyes like that of a night sky, and two black jagged stripes one on each cheek, going almost from her ear to just shy of her was wearing nothing but an old rag t shirt , and shorts to big for her small frame, no shoes. Her voice enraptured the children around her. Her arms waving as she told her story, her smile capturing their imagination. Her name, Izayoi.

" _**In the Village of whirlpools, a village not far from here, the Uzumaki clan has a belief, that a long time ago, there goddess Utashi, wanted everyone who lived on the islands, to move to the main land. So she built them a bridge, out of a rainbow.**_

_**When everyone was crossing the rainbow, excited to get to the main land, kids were playing around having a great time, jumping, dancing, singing. You know, being kids.  
Well in their excitement, they fell of the rainbow and started tumbling down towards the sea.**_

_**Now the parents , were scared to death that Utashi was going to be really mad at them and let their kids drown.  
But no, Utashi took pity on them, because she loved the way the children played.**_

_**So right at the moment,when the children hit the water, she waved her hands and moved the water to surround the children. When they appeared the parents realized that she had transformed them into dolphins. So they could play. Rumor has it they are still there playing, forever laughing, forever children."**_

"Yay!" The children cheered as she ended the story. " Another one! Tell us another one please?!"

Izayoi giggled knowing how much they wanted another one, but she couldn't it was almost curfew.  
"Sorry guys, You have to wait for the next one." She sigh solemnly .  
" aaaahhhh" the children nodded before going to the kitchen where there meager meal was to be served. While izayoi cleaned up.

Izayoi lived a pretty simple life, she helped around the orphanages as much as she could, taking care of the other children. Sometimes however ; she would go to the woods a little ways away from the village, and when she lied down to watch the trees, so that could feel them. At first she found it strange, And still found it scary had she not seen people looking at her different. Not with curiosity, no she has seen that before in the eyes of the kids. It was more of contempt, fear and hatred than anything. At first she didn't mind. She had been known to play pranks on several of the villagers, but nothing that warranted the glares everyday. When she asked the matron of the orphanage, she simply said that it was all in her imagination , it was her face marks or she was exaggerating.

But no, she could tell she was different. Especially, after she was attacked when she was five. They had dragged her into an alley, after she had bought groceries for the matron. they had beaten her, cut her...tortured her. So she ran, even though bloody and severely injured she ran to the trees. And there she found solace and a sense of belonging.

**Flashback**

She leaned against a tree that was five men round. He body trying to recover from the attack not even thirty minutes prior. her heart was aching, her body sore and abused. She didn't realize though that The tree she was leaning against suddenly sprouted two branches covered in-leaves. The branches curled slightly around the girl as if giving her a hug,and she gasped at the warmth. She opened her eyes to see that the tree was hugging her. She blinked in surprise before looking up at the tree.

"T-The tree?" She asked no one. In response, the tree curled further around her tighter. She tried to return the hug but her back and arms were hurting to harshly and she cried suddenly in pain. The tree as if sensing her distreess made miners moss appear near its roots hoping her tears would dry up.

Watching in amazement, she scooped some of the moss up and put it on her wounds, the cold moss instantly soothing her.

"Thank you," she whispered. Another branch similar to the two hugging her sprouted above the girls head and brushed her hair from her face. Izayoi looked up and hesitated before asking.

"Do...do you understand me?" She asked. The limb stopped brushing her hair and put the tip of its branch to her forehead.

"Wow," she muttered in amazement as she "felt" them , it wasn't really sentences but she could see herself leaning against the tree but she looked younger,before she looked back up at the tree, "So you can sense me?"

Again it sent her an image of an old woman smiling. She didn't know the woman but she thought that the tree was trying to tell her that it understood. That it was smiling.

" my names Izayoi."

The Forest blew in a nonexistent wind in an effort to show its amusement.

Izayoi moved so she could look at the tree, but it aggravated her wounds.

"Why do they hate me?" She sobbed out, "I...I didn't do nothing to them! " touching her forehead to the tree. Trying to breathe through the pain.

The Forest took pity on Izayoi . It could sense her anger, pain and frustration rising. The Forest grew upset that the village had allowed an innocent child, one who bears the gift no less, be treated like a barbaric animal. No, even animals were treated better than this human. It slowly tipped izayoi's chin with a branch , and when she payed attention, the branch moved to the ground where a new plant was growing. It 'told' the girl that Witch hazel, From what the girl could see, helps with pain, reduces swelling and relieves body aches and pains.

So she grabbed the plant and using some rocks from nearby and crushed the plant into a fine paste and slowly rubbed it on her wounds. The ones she couldn't get, the tree did for her as it also soaked up the blood that was on its branches and emitted from her hands while the cuts healed slowly. Izayoi let tears roll down her cheeks as the paste dripped into the wounds on her body, but a reassuring squeeze from the branch around her shoulders helped Izayoi to relax. Izayoi could feel her wounds slowly healing, and her eyes grew heavy as her exhaustion and pain caught up with her. Right as she was falling asleep, more miners moss grew beneath her creating a soft makeshift bed.

She then heard a voice, a motherly feminine voice that had her looking around. Eventually, Izayoi looked back at the tree in awe." Is that you?" The branch that pointed to the plants before, pointed once more to her forehead showing a woman hugging her child and kissing her forehead.

Tears escaped izayoi s eyes , nodding , understanding that tree was trying to " mother" her. So Izayoi curled at the base of the tree watching as branches curled around her protectively and fell asleep listening to the wind in the trees as if a mothers voice was singing .


End file.
